ravenafandomcom-20200213-history
Nations of the Xikarian Amalgamate
The Xikarian Empire is a small empire relative to other races, mostly specialized in trading. Despite its pacifist nature, the Xikarian Empire still possesses a strong military, which to this day allows it to retain a foothold in its place in Ravena. Biology Celiks (Celcia illuminatus) are a herbivorous sapient race native to the planet Norcius. On average, a celik weighs 120 lbs (54.4 kg) and is 4'6" (1.37 m) tall. The most noticeable feature of a celik is its lack of eyes. Though technically blind, celiks can in fact detect light, though certainly not in such great detail as the eyes of a human. The back of a celik's head is home to numerous antennae, which can detect light particles, as well as scent and even taste. In modern times, VBTs, or video-to-brain transmitters, can allow celiks to see in stunning detail - detail that they would have been unable to experience naturally. Celiks are muscular creatures, many able to lift about half of their own weight. Because of this, they are also quite stocky, and are not very agile. That being said, celiks are very fast. Average celiks can sprint about 14 miles per hour (22 kph), while the fastest can go about 22 mph (35.5 kph). The highest an average celik can jump is about half a yard (0.45 m) high. The color of a celik's skin varies greatly between ethnicity. Rajaian celiks (Rajai being the Kingdom from which the Xikarian Empire originates) usually have a yellow-tan skin color, with green and red-orange spots, which, notably, are often in the shape of hexagons. Other colors can range from black to white to green to turquoise to maroon. If you can imagine it, it is likely that a celik may have that skin tone. The voice of a celik can, again, vary between ethnicity, but the general sound that a celik makes is a raspy, avian-like voice, often with heavy emphasis on any consonants spoken. Though sounding akin to a bird, not all celik voices are high-pitched. Many, in fact, are actually quite deep. Culture Religions About 20% of all Xikarians are religious. Religions are very hard to put in a group together, for they are all incredibly different from one another. Of these religions, polytheism is the norm. And, of these religions, malevolent gods seems to be a recurring trend ("If I don't do this, Malevolent God will do this"). This is because throughout the history of celikkind, religion has been used as a tool of control. As a result, things that normally would not have happened due to a celik's peaceful nature ended up happening - genocides, corruption, even "ethnic cleansing." That being said, not all Xikarians have a voice in their head telling them to kill people. Many religions feature a benevolent god whom watches his or her creations, guiding them to victory and success. The government is fairly lenient on religions. At the moment, any Xikarian can worship any religion. History The celik race has origins shrouded in history. The first known civilization on Norcius was was Puuran culture, which dominated the western half of the Middle Continent. Other cultures were not welcome in the territory of the Puurans, and as such, were often attacked and driven from their homes. Smart and advanced cultures were able to retreat across the vast seas of Norcius, whereas others were forced towards the resource-poor western side of the continent. Eventually, nations formed. Pura was the earliest empire known to celikkind, but it certainly wasn't the greatest. Pura was an unbelievably rich and powerful empire, and there were some celiks who couldn't wait to take advantage of it. Timeline 8,647: Biologically modern celiks evolve. 10,814: Mentally modern celiks evolve. Earliest estimate for organization of Hunter-Gatherer groups. 19,068: The first true celik metropolis, Enosteth Raun, arises. 21,778: A terrible natural disaster, presumed to be a mile-long asteroid, strikes Norcius and sinks the land bridges between its three continents. As a result,' '''Enosteth Raun sinks beneath the waves, becoming legend as it did. '''48,391:' The Puran Empire is formed. 48,441: '''A celik named Xikar seizes control of the Chiefdom of Somecca '''48,443: Competing Chiefdoms Ultesenn and Taurni are annexed into a growing Someccan ampire. Their governments, exiled, unite against their common enemy and rebuild their nations in the north. 49,444: The "Someccan Empire" is renamed the Tribelands of Rajai. 49,449: '''Xikar passes, passing leadership onto his son. '''59,441: '''Someka becomes the capital of the Tribelands. '''49,596: The last monarch of the Tribelands is murdered. His brother upsurps the throne and founds the Kingdom of Rajai - a name that the nation will keep for the next two thousand years. 49,652: '''Occurrence of O Kar Gaala '''49,962: End of O Kar Gaala 50,082: '''Discovery of steam power '''50,147: '''Discovery of electricity '''50,886: Discovery of nuclear fission 50,901: Pura sends the first satelite, the Investigator, ''into orbit. The Norcian space race begins against Rajai and Pura. '''51,687: '''The nations' of Rajai, Midnan, and Gava declare war on the nations of Yeloa, Holinan, and Pura, sparking the War of the Burning Flags. '''51,698: '''Rajai, Midnan, and Gava capture the lands of their rivals. '''51,703: '''Ruza Ryne'ki assassinates King Rhea. Feigning innocence, Ruza becomes King of Rajai. '''51,728: '''King Ruza is overthrown by cousins Tilus and Zigwin Achova. Tilus becomes the King of Rajai. '''51,730: '''The thirteen nations of Norcius unify into the Xikarian Empire, under the rule of Emperor Yugod. '''51,734: Emperor Yugod dies. His apprentice, Tilus, becomes Emperor of the Xikarian Empire. 51,736: '''The Xikarians meet the warmongering Leganian Dominion. The Leganians instantly declare war on the Xikarian Empire. '''51,737: A Xikarian space fleet under the leadership of Captain Zigwin completely obliterate the Leganians. 51,739: '''The Xikarian Empire get involved in the Dominion War by request of the Jorro'kil Free Absolute. The Xikarian Empire and the Free Absolute work together to destroy a rebellion in each of their respective empires, in a conflict known as the Mirror War. '''51,753: Death of Kradus. The Dominion War ends. 51,754: '''The Seytanbaliks invade the Xikarian planet of Epopho. A war known as the Xikarian-Seytanbalik War ensues. '''51,755: '''The Xikarians crush the Seytanbaliks. The Xikarian-Seytanbalik war ends. Soon after, Emperor Tilus falls ill and dies. A skirmish for the throne ensues, sparking the Xikelic Civil War. '''51,763: The Xikelic Civil War Ends, with Zigwin's faction emerging as the victor. Zigwin is crowned Emperor of the Xikarian Empire. '51,754: '''The Xikarian Empire joins a group of empires known as the Confederacy. Far Past ''Celcia illuminatus first evolved on the continent of Grovinkaea in what is now the province of Pura in the year 8,647. However, celiks would remain mentally handicapped for another two thousand years before an unknown factor triggered the sudden advancement of celik brains, allowing for greater mental capacity, and the rise of sapience. The trigger of this event is currently entire unknown, though there are quite a many theories on this subject, from the reasonable (the rise of a new nutritious resource, a genetic mutation, etc.) to not-so-reasonable (I'm not saying it was aliens, but...). Whatever the cause, Norcius would never be the same. Celiks took advantage of no-longer-present land routes to spread to the other two major continents of the planet: Tekton and Nagäl. Soon, these land bridges were cut off, and the celik race was split between landmasses. The first celik city was is at the moment buried underneath a kilometer of sea water. Today known as Enosteth Raun, this city was built on the shores of the Tekton-Grovinkaea land bridge in 19,068. It was the first true metropolis on the planet, as well; it is estimated to have housed several tens of thousands of celiks. As the land bridges collapsed, so did Enosteth Raun. Enosteth Raun, however, became legend as survivors told tales of the magnificent city and its citizens who, apparently having angered the malevolent gods watching over Norcius, was doomed to spend eternity under the ocean. After the fall of Enosteth Raun, other cities suddenly sprung up all over the world, as if attempting to replicate the city's massive success. Notable examples include Kuur, the future capital of the Puran Empire, Someka and Ulteskaan - All of which survive to this day. Rise of Rajai In the late 50th century, the ex-Puran celik known as Xikar traveled to the east of his home continent, Grovinkaea. Supposedly, he discovered four disunited tribes in the general area: Somocca, Ultesenn, Taurni, and Kijul. Xikar apparently took advantage of the native Somoccans' hospitality and restarted his life in the tribe. The newly-crowned chieftain of Somocca at the time, known to history only as Etsar IX, was an inexperienced and unpopular celik. Despite this, the young chief was determined to keep his crown. According to legend, Xikar, a known gambler and scoundrel, challenged Etsar for the throne. He proposed that they both go on a hunting trip,Though not carnivores, celiks native to eastern Grovinkaea often hunted for sport - an activity that more civilized nations to the east would never consider. and whomever came back with the most catches would win. Etsar, oblivious to Xikar's stained reputation, agreed - Etsar was a master hunter, and so far was completely unbeaten in these sort of challenges. The two headed off into the forest, so they say - only for Xikar to return a minute later and accept leadership of Somocca from the native villagers. It is said that Etsar never returned - whether this was foul play or just a coincidence is a hotly-debated topic to this day. Nevertheless, Xikar proved to be a great leader in many aspects. Somocca's neigbors, Ultesenn and Taurni, were at war with each other (and they weren't very interested in becoming friends with Somocca, either). Xikar created and mobilized a relatively large army quickly. Within two years, most of Ultesenn's and Taurni's lands were Someccan territory, and the previous governments were now exiled to the north.These two exiled governments would eventually put aside their differences for a common enemy: Somecca. The governments would move north and settle there, eventually becoming one of Rajai's greatest rivals. The following year, Xikar declared his new empire to be the Tribelands of Rajai, named after his family. Rajai was declared by Xikar to be a monarchy - the nation would be ruled by his family alone. Fall of the monarchy The dynasty of Xikar would last for six generations. Despite Xikar's inital success, it was proven to be a one-hit-wonder - no monarch could compare to his leadership, and because of this the nation was beginning to decline. The last monarch, Tus Rajae, was usurped by his younger brother, Zig, who held the popular opinion that the monarchy was ineffective. Zig was declared King Zig I of the new Kingdom of Rajai. Despite its name, Rajai, of course, is no longer a monarchy at this point - "King" is nothing more than a meaningless title. '-Work in Progress-' Category:Races of Ravena